


Icy Mist

by TimeParalysis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeParalysis/pseuds/TimeParalysis
Summary: Diva the planet isn’t a typical planet. It’s countries are unique with people of abilities. Whatever country you are from is what powers you have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://timestoryclothing.tumblr.com/post/169935730328/clothing-set-1-used-in-icy-mist
> 
> The Website shows Clothing Set #1

Black hair shimmers through the blonde waves of the crowd. Green eyes stares at the woman with confusion and curiosity. She smiles as kids came up to her asking her questions.

 

”Miss! Why is your hair black and eyes purple?” Little girl asks.

”Why is your skin a light tan?” Little Boy asks.

”Sa! De! Enough!” A woman comes up to them “I apologize for their rudeness”

 “It’s fine” She chuckles “I’m happy they are brave enough to ask”

 

She waves at the family goodbye as they walked away. She continues to walk to the big mansion that is located at the outside of the Sol town. The country of Soleil is people with sun abilities. Every person can control some fire elements as a sun is pretty much a fire ball. The guards standing outside steps into her way as she approached them. They were engulf in flames as she opened her mouth to speak.

 

”I came to speak to the Mayor” She smiles.

”Name?” One Guard asks.

”Alexandria” She saids calmly.

”Very Well” They step aside and the flames disappear in thin air.

 

She walks past them giving them a smile. Her black ankle boots clicked against the yellow marble floor as she walked to the main hall. Her tan hands pushes the big door with ease to reveal a long table where couple people sat. She sat next to a blonde hair woman who smiled at her.

 

”The Meeting has began” The Head Chair spoke ”Soleil has offered the Lune a peace offering”

”That is?” The woman next to her spoke up.

”One Solis exchange for a Luna” He says.

”How can we insure that our Solis is safe?” An elder woman asks.

”That is why she is here” He points to Alexandria.

”A Constellation?” The Elder asks.

”It’s been ages since we saw one” The Woman next to her says.

 

Alexandria stands up and bows slightly before taking her scarf off her face as she used it to conseal her identity.

 

”It’s my pleasure to be here as I heard wonderful things of the Soleil People” She speaks.

”My name is Za Sol Day” Elder smiles “My Son is the Head Leader”

”Soa Sol Day” He bows slightly as well “My Wife is Zaza Sol Day Fol”

Alexandria smiles at the bowing woman next to her “Lovely how you get to keep your maiden name”

”What is your name” Zaza asks.

”Alexandria of Leo” She smiles “My last name was taken from me when I was a baby”

”You a Zodiac then” Za gets up from her chair and walks over to Alexandria using her walking stick.

Alexandria watched the 90 looking elder come up to her “I am”

”That’s a shame” Za smiles sadly.

”Indeed” She looks at Zaza “You are lucky”

 

Alexandria waves goodbye to the Soleil Royal Family as she enters the carriage that contains a Solis Citizen. The Solis woman is to handed to the Lune Royal Family. She is to observe their treatment for a month before heading out with the Luna back and observe for a month and report back to the Lune. She sighs heavily as the events take place in her mind trying to decipher any possible problem. She turns her head to look at the sky. The purple eyes glimmers under the sun making the Solis woman gasp. Alexandria looks at the woman who looks outside quickly while blushing from embarrassment.

 

”It’s rare to see people with purple eyes, black hair and light tan skin right?” She questions.

”It is” She looks at Alexandria “It’s funny how we don’t entwine much with others”

”That’s how we keep the countries in Peace of criticism” Alexandria looks at the passing cactus.

”Soleil is a country of Desert with the hot sun blazing all day and all night” She says “My name is Fala”

”Alexandria” She looks at Fala and extends a hand.

”Nice to meet you” She smiles taking the hand and shakes it firmly.

”Lune Country is rather dark and cold so your dark tan might go away” Alexandria smiles sadly.

”At least my blonde hair and green eyes will stay” Fala smiles.

 

Alexandria and Fala walks through the moonlighted hallways of the mansion. Lune Elder recieved them humbly and escorts them to their rooms. Alexandria examines Fala’s permant room before going to hers. The white wallpaper of the room and black furniture gave her a welcoming vibe. She looks outside the window to see the moon shining bright and full. Her eyes looks down to see a couple guards patrolling. She walks over to her luggage and opens it before digging through to find something to wear. She takes off her yellow flowered tank top and replaces it with a black tank top then puts on a long flared bell sleeve with a high neck knit shirt. Her jean shorts replaced with skinny black jeans and high knee black boots. She opens the door of her room to see Fala about to knock.

 

”Ah! I’m sorry” She says shuffling her feet.

Alexandria looks at the grey turtle neck shirt and grey skinny jeans with grey ankle boots “You changed”

”Tank top and short shorts aren’t really Lune friendly” Fala laughs shyly.

”I guess” She walks pass her and goes down the hallway.

 

The continue to walk until they found the dining room. Alexandria opens the door to reveal the elder already sat down with her children. She ushers Fala to sit in front of the Luna woman, she sits down next to her to keep an eye. They all have pale skin with black hair and dark brown eyes that looks like black. The Elder stands up to introduce those present.

 

”I am Adalicia Lun Night” Elder smiles “My sons are Axcel and Zackary”

”Bonjour” They stand up bowing before sitting down.

”My daughters are Adalyn and Daisi” She motions the girls to stand up.

”Good Evening” They bow then sits down.

”I am Alexandria of Leo and this is your Solis” She looks at Fala who stands up.

“I am Fala Zata” She bows sheepishly “I’m a Solis Citizen”

”I am Ava Dalton” The Luna woman stands up “I’m a Luna Citizen”

”What will happen to this Solis Citizen” Alexandria looks at the elder.

”She will be a Citizen of our people but will have some restrictions” Adalicia sits down “She can not be in a romantic relationship with our people”

”I understand” Fala says “Your restrictions are understandable”

”What about our Luna” Axcel asks.

”Same restrictions and will be kept indoors to keep her from burning but will go outside for ten minutes so she’ll be use to the sun” Alexandria responses.

”Understandable” Axcel nods.

 

Alexandria waves goodbye to the Soleil family as she completed her job. The two exchanges were kept in good condition and she got her payment. She sits quietly as the carriage takes her to an airport. Soleil and Lune uses carriages to transport their guests or exchanges for respectful reasons. They believe that the carriage is a good transportation for respect. She sits down next to a Solis man as she waits for the plane to take off. She pulls a book out of her black book bag. She begins to read and the Solis Man falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clothing Sets used:  
> Clothing Set #2

Alexandria sighs in relief as she enters the Zodiac Mansion. The floors of the mansion are frozen and the maids are trying to clean it up.

 

”Alexandria is back!” A maid squealed.

”We apologize for the mess!” They all bows to her.

”Dont worry” She smiles and swiftly moves her hand right to left while lit on fire.

 

The floors catches on fire then it dies down. The ice turns into water and the maid hurriedly mops up the water. They thank her as she passes by and goes up the stairs but is stopped midway by a voice.

 

”Always helping others” A male voice booms.

”It’s in my nature” She shrugs while smirking.

”Hm” He narrows his eyes “The Nix were here”

”I’ve notice” She walks up a few steps “The Winter Aura won’t stop until they get an answer”

”Will you give them an answer?” He asks as she passes by him.

”I’m stilling thinking” She responds as she takes a left before going up a couple my stairs then disappears into the hallway.

 

Alexandria opens the door of her room then closes it and slumbers down against the door. She looks up at the ceiling while sighing. The country of Winter Aura came to her and asks about her mother. She knew nothing about her but they insist on talking to her. The Summer Aura came to ask the same but about her father. Alexandria gets up and sits on her twin size bed. Her room is fairly big so she has a desk, nightstand and a small couch along with a tv. She picks up the suitcase from the floor that a maid brought in and opens it. She goes through it to change into something different. She puts on orange skinny jeans, mustard color crop top and some black ankle boots. She grabs her purple crystal necklace and puts it on before leaving her room along with a Jean jacket. She walks to the garden while putting on her jacket when a little kid runs into her.

 

”I’m sorry” She quickly says looking up before freezing.

”It’s Fine” She smiles.

”Layla!” A maid runs up to them “I apologize miss Alexandria!”

”It’s Fine really” She pats the girls head but only for her to move away.

”Dont Be Rude!” Maid exclaimes.

”She’s scary” The girl runs off.

 

Alexandria waves goodbye to the maid and continues to walk. She fixes the sleeve of the jacket then puts her full attention in front of her. The flowers dances with the wind and waves hello to her. She smiles at the trees rustle in greeting. Her eyes catches a glimpse of red in the white flowerbed. Her body moves towards it and finds a red ribbon. She grabs the ribbon and observes it, She notices specks of ice on the ribbon then notice that the rose had ice where the ribbon was. Her stomach turned when she noticed who the ribbon belong to.

 

”I can sense your fear” A gentle icy voice said behind her.

She whirled around and stares at the female “Queen Eira”

The ice crystal crown on the Queen glimmers while her white blue dress dances with the trees “Alexandria I finally find you alone”

”Alexandria!” A maid shouted from up a balcony “Hold on!”

“Ice Lock” The Queen mumbles and the maid is surrounded by ice particles then she turns into ice “Now we can speak without disturbance”

”What do you want?” She growls lowly.

”Your mother....How did she die?” She asks sitting down on a bench nearby.

”I don’t know” She answered.

”Yes you do” The Queen eyes narrows.

”I do not” She steps back slowly but only for ice to form around her feet to stop her.

”Your mother was one of us” Queen frowns slightly “Tell me the truth or I’ll have to be harsh”

”Eira!” A voice booms.

”Ah....Dylan of Hydra” Queen stands up.

”Release her” He warns.

 

Alexandria looks at the Queen’s feet to see that ice is formed under the Majesty’s feet which leads to her own feet. She concentrates her mind on the ice trying to form her flame.

 

”It’s useless” Queen smirks.

 

Alexandria closes her eyes and continues to try to summon her flames. Her mother’s ice Blood is in her, she must combine both ice and flame to counter the Queen. She breaths softly and can see a blue flame in her mind that grows wildly.

 

”Ah!” Queen shouts “You!”

Alexandria opens her eyes to see the ice melting and a blue flame on the flame “Seems like I did it”

”Leave” Dylan booms.

”Very Well” Queen snatches the ribbon from Alexandria “We will meet again”

 

Alexandria packs up her luggage again angrily. Hydra Constellation wants her out of the mansion for the time being. He sent her to Lava Plates for a month and she really hates that place. She curses under her breath as she makes another luggage.

 

”I hate this”


End file.
